Diez Años Es Mucho Tiempo
by BlackSky83
Summary: Diez años han pasado y la clase 2B esta teniendo una reunión. Una reunión a la que cierto Vongola esta invitado, junto con ciertos guardianes. Todos esperaban ver a un Dame-Tsuna, no al gran Vongola Decimo. Que había pasado en estos ultimos 10 años?
1. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi Sawada suspiro cansado, había estado firmando papeles desde temprano en la mañana y todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer. Sus grandes ojos cafés se dirigieron a la gigantesca pila a su lado, fastidiado y cansado se desplomo sobre su escritorio, esperando que mágicamente todo desapareciera. Desde que había sido nombrado Vongola Decimo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo detrás de un escritorio, y aunque normalmente tenía mucho papeleo, el hecho de tener a unos guardianes tan destructivos no lo mejoraba. Finalmente resignándose, se volvió a levantar, para seguir con su tarea.

-Alianza, factura, propuesta de matrimonio, factura, amenaza de muerte, factura, reunión escolar, factura, a…. ¿Reunión escolar?- Vongola Decimo miro el sobre curioso, creyendo que era algún tipo de trampa pero al ver el tan conocido sello de Nami-Chuu decidió abrirlo.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**Esta cordialmente invitado a la reunión escolar de la clase 2B, para recordar historias y buenos momentos con sus antiguos compañeros, además de actividades y un banquete al final, lo esperamos. **

**Por favor confirmar asistencia.**

**Cordialmente, Aoi Akabashi. Director de Nami Chuu**

"¿Buenos recuerdos?" Pensó Tsuna irónico. No tenía ningún buen recuerdo que no involucrara a las personas con las que convive día a día. Sin pensarlos dos veces tiro la carta, igualmente estaba demasiado ocupado para ir.

Un niño de unos diez años, usando un traje negro y un sobrero del mismo color, entro al despacho de uno de los hombres más respetados del mundo de la mafia, solo para encontrar a dicha persona dormida en su escritorio.

Con una sonrisa malévola se acercó al joven, con un gran martillo verde en su mano. Parándose frente a él, le propino un buen golpe, despertándolo inmediatamente.

-¡Reborn!- Gritó el Vongola, sobándose lo que seguramente sería un futuro chichón. -¿Por qué fue eso?- El jefe dirigió su mirada al joven, que ahora solo sonreía inocentemente.

El niño abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de hacerlo un pequeño sobre llamo su atención. Miró sospechosamente a su alumno antes de recogerlo. Segundos después volvió a levantar la mirada, Tsuna conocía esta mirada y esa sonrisa demasiado bien, significaban… problemas.

Los siete guardianes Vongola estaban sentados (O en el caso de Hibari, parado en la esquina más oscura de la habitación) en la sala de reuniones, esperando a su jefe. Uno creería que después de diez años, hubieran madurado un poco, y puede que fuera verdad…

- -Ven aquí niño vaca! ¡Te daré tu merecido!-

- Ma ma Gokudera calmate.

- -Ven por mi Estupidera.

-Kufufufu igual de infantiles que siempre.

- - Hnm, pelea conmigo,herbívoro cabeza de piña.

-¡Pelea al EXTREMO!

Oh… no.

Tsunayoshi Sawada abrió la puerta a la sala de reuniones, encontrándose a un peli-plata tirando bombas hacia un adolecente vaca y este devolviéndole granadas, a un joven con una cicatriz en la barbilla riendo alegremente, evitando o cortando las bombas, a una joven mujer con un cabello violeta viendo preocupada hacia un lado del salón, en donde se encontraban dos hombres peleando a muerte.

Tsuna cerro lo ojos, tratando de calmarse pues hoy no estaba de humor y no se quería desquitar con su familia. Sorpresivamente cuando los volvió a abrir todos los guardianes estaban sentados, totalmente en silencio, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tsuna soltó una pequeña risa casi inaudible. Aun así, sus guardianes la oyeron pero no se movieron ni un centímetro, ni siquiera el temible presidente del comité disciplinario. Incluso Hibari prefería no enfrentar la furia del Vongola, y hoy parecía que en sus ojos no estaba ese brillo calmado, amable y paciente.

El joven jefe camino hasta la silla en la punta, su capa moviéndose elegantemente con cada paso. Finalmente se sentó, y poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos, cerró los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo, Decimo?- Gokudera le pregunto preocupado a su jefe, pues pocas veces lo había visto así. Tsuna se mantuvo callado. Esto llamo la atención del resto de los guardianes.

Finalmente después de unos minutos de silencio, Tsuna lanzó tres cartas como la de él, cada una parando frente a un guardián. Gokudera, Yamamato y Chrome leyeron el contenido, antes de lanzarle una mirada preocupada a su amado jefe.

-¿Qué está pasando al EXTREMO? ¿Qué son esos intercambios de miradas?- Dijo Ryohei, confundido por la actitud de su familia.

-Es una reunión, de ex-alumnos de Nami-Chuu.- Tsuna respondió en un susurro, pero con la voz firme que lo caracterizaba hacía ya unos años. Después de esta simple oración hubo un absoluto silencio, pues todos sabían lo que había sufrido su jefe durante la secundaria y ninguno quería traeré ese tipo de recuerdos.

-Vamos a ir.- Fue lo último que dijo el Vongola, antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué?- Fueron las únicas y extrañamente serias palabras del guardián de la lluvia.

-Reborn.- Fue todo lo que necesitaron los guardianes para entender lo que pasaba.

La familia Vongola había viajado a Japón dos días antes de la reunión, los cuales aprovecharon para reunirse con familiares y amigos, fueron los dos días más calmados que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Lastimosamente su paz no duraría mucho, pues esa tarde era la dichosa reunión.

-Tsuna-kun ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño con una mirada dulce y tierna pero que en este momento mostraba su confusión.

El anteriormente mencionado alzó la mirada de la pila de papeles que tenía, regalándole una dulce sonrisa a la mujer que lo crio.

-Trabajo Kaa-san.- Fue la simple respuesta del joven mafioso, devolviendo su atención a los papeles que tenía enfrente.

-Moo Tsuna-kun ¿No ibas a descansar?- Dijo su madre con un puchero, pues en verdad quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo, pero el Vongola se mantuvo en silencio.

-Es verdad Dame-Tsuna, son un par de días de vacaciones, ¡Disfrútalos!- Reborn apareció de la nada, el sobrero tapándole los ojos, por lo que lo único que se distinguía era su malévola sonrisa.

Tsuna le dedico una mala mirada. ¡Pero si era culpa de ese niño que tenía tanto papeleo! ¡Si tan solo no hubieran venido a esa estúpida reunión! Pero nooo, él tenía que ir, obligado por su espartano maestro del cual todavía no sabía las intenciones.

-Dame-Tsuna ¿Que te pondrás para la reunión?- Preguntó Reborn, la verdad es que si tenía un poco de curiosidad.

-El traje más barato que tenga, supongo.- Les respondió su alumno mientras firmaba papeles. De repente el aura alrededor del ex – arcobaleno se volvió oscura. Tsuna levantó finalmente la mirada y trago saliva notoriamente. Su súper- intuición le decía que huyera de su horrible maestro, pero el sabia, también como todo el que conociera al Hitman, que no había escapatoria.

En la escuela de Nami-Chuu, que normalmente estaba desolada a esa hora, se podía escuchar a lo lejos la música, risas y conversaciones de jóvenes adultos que estaban reunidos en el aula 2B.

Los hombres estaban todos vestidos con elegantes trajes y las mujeres tenían hermosos vestidos con joyería que mostraba lo bien que les había ido en la vida. Un hombre de cabello blanco entro en el salón y sonrió con nostalgia al ver a todo los presentes.

-¡Nezu-Sensei!- Grito una mujer cuando vio al recién llegado. Esto capto la atención de todos los alumnos que segundos después le sonrieron a su antiguo maestro de ciencias. El hombre les devolvió la sonrisa, antes de intentar poner una mirada severa, pero fallando completamente.

-¡Todos a sus asientos! No crean que por haber crecido un poco no recibirán un castigo.- Se escucharon risas por todo el salón antes de que los ex – estudiantes buscaran el asiento que no habían usado en 10 años. Después de unos minutos finalmente todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos.

-Esperemos no haber perturbado la paz con todo el ruido, puede que aparezca Hibari-san y nos muerda a todos hasta la muerte- Comento un hombre, y aunque hubo unas cuentas risas todos sintieron un escalofrió al escuchar el nombre del demonio de Nami-Chuu.

-Bueno chicos, tomare asistencia.- Nezu-sensei hablo, sacando a los jóvenes adultos de sus recuerdos.

- Yukiko Kitaki.- Nezu recordaba a la chica, había sido una estudiante promedio, pero siempre muy hermosa. La había visto desde hace ya un par de años en muchas revistas de modelaje.

Una mujer de cabello rojizo alzo la mano, una hermosa sonrisa decorando su cara. "Presente" le respondió a su antiguo profesor.

-Kenta Miyamori.- Un joven que vestía un muy elegante traje iba a responder, pero un ruido afuera de la escuela lo interrumpió. Segundos después había muchas personas pegados a la venta, curiosos de que pasaba. Y vaya sorpresa la que se llevaron.

Afuera de Nami-Chuu había una fila de camionetas negras y en el centro de estas una limosina. De las camionetas se bajaron muchos hombres grandes, serios y con trajes, un aura que gritaba "PELIGRO" los rodeaba. Los hombres se pararon en hilera, haciendo un camino desde la puerta de la camioneta hasta la entrada de la escuela. Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta de la limosina y haciéndose a un lado dejo salir a las personas dentro del vehículo.

El primero fue un joven peli-plata, llevaba un traje que parecía fácilmente costar todos los trajes y joyas de cada persona en el salón, juntos. Tenía una camisa roja con una corbata negra, al igual que el traje. Curiosamente para todos, empezó a mirar alrededor, parecía estar verificando que no hubiera peligro. Luego se hizo a un lado, dejando salir al siguiente. Un hombre alto con una gran sonrisa salió de la limosina, con un traje igual al de su compañero. La única diferencia era que el llevaba una camisa azul en vez de roja. En su espalda cargaba una espada de bambú. Y aunque de lejos no se notara, si veías suficientemente cerca podías ver un poco de oscuridad en esos alegres ojos y al igual que su compañero miro a su alrededor, antes de apartarse, dejándole el camino libre a la siguiente persona. El próximo en salir, aunque estuvieran de lejos, todos lo pudieron identificar. Hibari Kyoya salió del auto, vistiendo un traje igual que los otros dos, pero con una camisa violeta, hizo lo mismos actos de los anteriores, antes de extender su mano para ayudar a la siguiente persona. Para sorpresa de todos, la próxima en salir fue una mujer de cabello violeta, llevaba un traje al igual que sus compañeros, pero a diferencia de los demás, además del color de su camisa tenía una falda en vez de pantalón. Hibari rodeo a la mujer de la cintura y parándose a un lado dejo salir a la última persona. Los ex – alumnos se pegaron un pocos más a la ventana, ansiosos de saber quién podría ser el jefe del demonio de Nami-Chuu. Lastimosamente para ellos, lo único que vieron fue una cabellera café, pues apenas salió del auto los guardias y los que habían salido de la limosina antes que él, lo rodearon, tapándolo de la vista de cualquiera.

Nezu, aunque igual de curioso que sus estudiantes, sabía que tenía que mantener el orden. Carraspeo la garganta intentando llamar la atención del resto, sin ningún éxito. Trato un par de veces más, hasta que ya cansado de ser ignorado, dijo lo más alto que pudo para su anciana voz.

-¡Todos a sus asientos! En minutos sabremos quién es, así que por favor tranquilícense.- Todos miraron a su antiguo maestro, antes de asentir y sentarse. Aun así el único tema de conversación era el misterioso grupo que había llegado.

-! Stupido Geek baseball, arrivato in ritardo a causa di voi! - Una fuerte voz grito en el pasillo. Inmediatamente toda conversación en el salón desapareció.

-Ma ma Gokudera, calmati. Non è colpa mia se Tsuna aveva molto lavoro di ufficio – Una voz alegre le respondió al que parecía un "poco" enojado. Entre los estudiantes se oían susurros como "¿Qué idioma es ese?" o "No recuerdo a ningún compañero que fuera tan rico" Entre otros.

-Se non aveva distrutto l'edificio sulla vostra ultima missione non avrebbe scartoffie- Una dulce y tímida voz femenina hablo por primera vez y seguido de ella se escuchó un "Hmn" en señal de que concordaba con la mujer.

-Tecnicamente è colpa di tutti. Se non fosse distrutto tre imbarcazioni, due edifici, un villaggio e la base di una famiglia alleata, non avrebbe scartoffie. Ora è tranquillo, se non si vuole pagare la paperor ed ogni danno che fate, sto anche seriamente pensando di lasciare loro duerante missioni di un mese , così almeno poteva riposare.- Una voz masculina dijo, la voz era dulce y cariñosa pero al mismo tiempo autoritaria y seria. Después de eso el pasillo se quedó en total silencio, y lo único que se oía eran los pasos que se acercaban.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver tres hombres y una mujer. Ahora que los veían de cerca los podían identificar fácilmente. El peli-plata era Gokudera Hayato el genio delincuente de la clase, Yamamato fue fácil de identificar por su gran sonrisa, aunque muchos de preguntaban por qué la estrella del baseball cargaba una espada de bambú y no un bate y finalmente a la mujer la identificaron como Chrome Dokuro, una chica tímida que estuvo con ellos sus últimos años.

-Ciao! Ci scusiamo per il ritardo.- La misma voz de hace unos minutos hablo desde atrás de sus ex – compañeros. Inmediatamente los que estaban en la puerta se hicieron a un lado, dejando ver al castaño cuyo pelo desafiaba la gravedad. Todos lo miraron con un signo de interrogación estilo anime en su cabeza.

- Gomen Gomen, me acostumbre demasiado al italiano. Konichiwa! Es un gusto verlos de nuevo.- Todos quedaron impresionados al ver a la persona que tenían en frente. Era cierto que el resto de los guardianes eran muy guapos pero él era como un ángel caído del cielo. Llevaba un traje que parecía costar el triple del de sus acompañantes, además de una capa que le colgaba de la espalda, su sonrisa era sincera y aunque en sus ojos se veía la felicidad y bondad también había sabiduría y madurez en ellos además de que si mirabas muy de cerca podías ver la advertencia que te daban y el dolor y sufrimiento que prometía si traspasabas los limites. Y aunque era más bajito que el resto de sus compañeros, se podía ver que también era fuerte.

-Disculpa… Pero ¿Quién eres?- Por la cara del moreno se pudo ver desconcierto y confusión, antes de que con una sonrisa entrara al salón y mirando a todos los presentes hablo.

-Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi-

Traduccion:

Stupido Geek spada, arrivato in ritardo a causa di voi: Estupido friki de espada, llegamos tarde por tu culpa!

Ma ma Gokudera, calmati. Non è colpa mia se Tsuna aveva molto lavoro di ufficio: Ma ma Gokudera, calmate. No es mi culpa que Tsuna tuviera tanto papeleo.

Se non aveva distrutto l'edificio sulla vostra ultima missione non avrebbe scartoffie: Si no hubieras destruido ese edificio en tu ultima mision no tendria tanto papeleo.

Tecnicamente è colpa di tutti. Se non fosse distrutto tre imbarcazioni, due edifici, un villaggio e la base di una famiglia alleata, non avrebbe scartoffie. Ora è tranquillo, se non si vuole pagare la paperor ed ogni danno che fate, sto anche seriamente pensando di lasciare loro duerante missioni di un mese , così almeno poteva riposare.: Técnicamente es culpa de todos. Si no hubieran destruidos tres barcos, dos edificios, un pueblo y la base de un aliado de la familia, no tendria tanto papeleo. Ahora bien, hagan silencio, si no quieren hacer todo el papelo que falta y pagar cualquier daño que hayan hecho, ademas de que también estoy considerando seriamente no darles misiones duerante un mes, así que al menos podria descansar.

Fue hecho con traductor Google, asi que lo mas posible es que este mal, lo siento .


	2. El Decimo Vongola

**Gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejaron 3 me alegra que les gustara tanto la historia. Aquie esta la segunda parte. 3. Espero que les guste. :3**

~O0O~

Silencio.

Era lo que rodeaba el salón 2B de Nami-Chuu.

Puro y hermoso silencio.

-¿Quién?- Volvió a preguntar el profesor, los ex – alumnos con la misma cara confusa que su antiguo maestro.

-Auch- Fue todo lo que el extraño dijo, aun así la sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. Hubo otros segundos de silencio hasta que una fuerte risa resonó en el callado salón.

- Creo que habla de Dame-Tsuna, el idiota que se le confeso a Kyoko en calzoncillos. Pero no creerán enserio que caeremos en su trapa ¿no? Es imposible que este sujeto sea Dame-Tsuna, seguramente el real está en una esquina pidiendo monedas- Una voz al fondo del salón hablo, inmediatamente captando la atención de todos. Era Mochida, uno de los que molestaban a Tsuna en preparatoria y que además lo había enfrentado a un duelo de kendo. El mencionado tenía una sonrisa burlona, negándose a creer que aquel hombre que emanaba tanto poder y respeto, fuera su antigua víctima. Uno por uno los ahora jóvenes adultos empezaban a asentir, recordando a su antiguo compañero, y totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de Mochida. A un así había algunos que lo imaginaban en un estado mejor, si es que un joven limpia baños se puede considerar "mejor".

El salón volvió a quedar en absoluto silencio al sentir el aura amenazante que emanaba de todos los que habían llegado con el castaño. Pero el joven Vongola mantenía su sonrisa, una sonrisa burlona y si veías más de cerca podrías ver un poco de sadismo.

-Dime Mochida, según tu ¿Quién soy yo entonces? ¿Y cómo es que me parezco tanto a Tsunayoshi Sawada?- Los ojos del joven Vongola eran cubiertos por su castaña cabellera, y una sonrisa ahora completamente sádica era lo único que se divisaba de su rostro. Los guardias que habían acompañado a la familia Vongola salieron del salón y cerraron la puerta, estando muy conscientes que esa cara en el Joven Vongola no significaba nada bueno. Los guardianes que lo acompañaban dejaron de emanar auras asesinas para remplazarlas por sonrisas burlonas o sádicas, aun así también se separaron ligeramente de su jefe.

Mochida un poco nervioso por el aura del "Falso Tsunayoshi" y de las reacciones del resto, respondió con voz temblorosa.

-N-No se… D-De pronto un d-doble p-para r-remplazarlo-o.- Mochida trato lo mejor que pudo de ocultar su miedo, pero fue totalmente inútil. Tsuna se acercó a Mochida y poniendo una mano en su hombro, dijo lo suficientemente claro para que todos escucharan.

-No se sienta mal Mochida, solo porque aquel que molestaba en la preparatoria llego más lejos que usted, no significa que sea un fracasado, o bueno… de pronto sí. Como sea, creerlo o no esta en su criterio. ¡Pero dejemos ya esta charla, estamos en una fiesta, disfrútenla!- Con su última oración Tsuna logro relajar un poco el ambiente, aun así la tención aún era palpable, algunos estudiantes no le daban vueltas al asunto, y simplemente aceptaban que él era su antiguo compañero, había otros que les costaba un poco más creerlo pero estaban en el proceso de digerirlo. Y finalmente estaban aquellos que no lo podían creen y le mandaban miradas asesinas al joven castaño, entre ellos Mochida.

Pronto la fiesta volvió a ser como antes, claro, con la pequeña diferencia de que lo único que se hablaba ahora era sobre el Décimo Vongola y sus acompañantes, incluso hubo algunos que intentaron acercarse para preguntarle cosas, pero eran detenidos por sus guardianes antes de que siquiera estuvieran a un metro del castaño. El tiempo fue pasando, así como las actividades, en las cuales ningún Vongola participo, ni siquiera Tsuna, que estuvo fuera del salón la mayor parte del tiempo, atendiendo llamadas. Algunos de los presenten podían jurar que lo habían odio salir hablando Portugués, otros inglés, alemán, romano y español entre otros. (Recuerden que hablan japonés... ya que son japoneses...) Hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de la cena. Todos los ex – alumnos fueron llevados a la cafetería, en el camino pasando entre la manada de guarda espalda de Tsunayoshi.

Al llegar al comedor todos se sentaron en el primer puesto que vieron, excepto por Tsuna y sus acompañantes. A diferencia del resto, ellos fueron directo a la punta, sentándose en ella Tsuna, a su lado derecho Gokudera y a su lado izquierdo Yamamoto, y para sorpresa de todos, Chrome se sentó junto a Gokudera y Hibari junto a Yamamato. A muchos esto no les gusto, ya que normalmente la cabecera la tomaba la persona más importante de la habitación y aquellos que aún no creían que Tsuna fuera alguien importante se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Necesita algo, Mochida-san?- Le pregunto Tsunayoshi calmadamente, su mirada clavada al frente, ignorando al resto de los acompañantes.

-Pues veras Dame-Tsuna, entiendo que por lo Dame que eres no puedas recordar esto, pero ese es mi asiento.- Una sonrisa satisfactoria adornaba el rostro de Mochida, mientras que sus acompañantes reían. Pero antes de que Vongola pudiera decir palabra alguna, una tonfa estaba contra el cuello de Mochida.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte- Hibari Kyoya había llegado a respetar al joven Vongola, a tal limite que lo aceptaba como su jefe (cosa que por cierto nunca admitiría.). Y se había cansado de que insignificantes herbívoros insultaran al castaño. Atrás de él se podía ver a cierto peli-plata con dinamitas en sus manos y a un peli negro con su espada, ahora de hierro, entre sus manos. A su lado una peli-morada con un tridente aparecido de la nada. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían miradas asesinas dirigido a todos los que se habían atrevido a burlarse de su jefe.

-Chicos, cálmense. No vale la pena.- Trato de razonar Tsuna, pero sus palabras cayeron en odios sordos, pues sus guardianes se habían estado conteniendo demasiado. Con un suspiro el Décimo Vongola se levantó de la mesa, un aura autoritaria salía a grandes oleadas de él. Tsunayoshi Sawada se había ido, el jefe había llegado.

-Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya, Chrome.- Dijo sus nombres con lentitud, captando un poco la atención de sus guardianes, pero las armas seguían presentes. – Guarden sus armas y siéntense en la mesa.- Con estas palabras, y una mirada a sus guardianes, todos estaban devuelta en sus asiento, armas desaparecidas, actitud asesina desaparecida, traumados hombres a sus lados presentes.

-Me disculpo por esto, por favor continuemos con la cena.- Tsuna se volvió a sentar, y los que habían ido hacía él, corrieron hacía el primer asiento que se encontraron, olvidando totalmente su objetivo. La comida aun no llegaba, por lo que las conversaciones se reanudaron.

-Y dime Mochida… ¿En que trabajas?- Una joven le pregunto, poniendo la atención de todos sobre el mencionado. Bueno casi todos. En la punta de la mesa todavía se escuchaban animadas charlas. Mochida sonrió con suficiencia y arrogancia antes de responder.

- Soy el gerente de Vongola Corp. Una de las ramas de la empresa conocida mundialmente, Vongola Fag.- La sonrisa arrogante de Mochida aumento al ver las caras de sorpresa y admiración que sus antiguos compañeros le daban. Y queriendo un poco de venganza por sus anteriores humillaciones, se giró hacia el castaño que comía tranquilamente en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Y tú Tsunayoshi? ¿En que trabajas? – El castaño levanto la vista. Grandes ojos cafés encontrándose con todas las miradas sobre él. Abrió la boca para responder, pero su teléfono sonó, y disculpándose, se levantó de la mesa para atender la llamada.

-Muy conveniente que cuando le pregunto de su trabajo, desaparece.- La arrogante sonrisa de Mochida se hacía cada vez más grande, esta vez dirigida a los acompañantes del Joven Mafioso. Pero se borró al escuchar como estos reían a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto fastidiado por la actitud de los otros.

- Veraz Mochida-san, resulta que conocemos muy bien a tu jefe, el jefe de Vongola Fag.- Dijo Takeshi con su habitual sonrisa.

-¡E-Eso es imposible! Muy pocos conocen a la cabeza de Vongola y a sus guardianes ¡Es imposible que los conozcan!- Dijo alterado uno de los ex – alumnos. Él se había convertido en periodista y nunca había podido siquiera ver el carro del Jefe Vongola.

-Che cállate idiota. Si decimos que conocemos al Decimo es porque conocemos al décimo, y lastimosamente, igual ustedes.- El guardián de la tormenta dijo fastidiado, con su común ceño fruncido.

-Si tanto conocen Vongola, díganme ¿Qué significa el Fag en el nombre?- Volvió a hablar Mochida. Era algo que muchos se preguntaban, y solo personas importantes en Vongola sabían. Algunos estimaban pero considerando que nadie nunca veía al jefe Vongola, no es como si pudieran preguntar. Mochida se había enterado por error, al oír una conversación ajena.

-Fagmilia.- Dijeron los cuatro en unísono, con una sonrisa sincera plasmada en sus caras.

-Tch, suerte.- Mochida se había quedado sin estrategias, no sabía cómo desenmascarar a estos "intrusos" que se inventaban todo lo que decían para impresionar, claro según él.

-Yo de usted trataría mejor Tsunayoshi, ya que él es su jefe, herbívoro.- Las palabras de Hibari dejo a todo el comedor en silencio. ¿Era posible? ¿Que el antiguo Dame-Tsuna se convirtiera en el jefe de la mayor empresa de todo el mundo?

Poco a poco iban saliendo de su asombro, pero el comedor se mantenía en silencio. Finalmente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de todos.

-Vámonos chicos,_ él_ ya tiene lo que quiere. Además de que tengo una reunión en media hora y ustedes tienen mucho trabajo por hacer. Fue un gusto… creo… volver a verlos a todos… em sí…bueno, adiós. – Y así el joven Vongola desapareció del comedor. Seguido de sus guardianes, que uno por uno se levantó y siguieron a su jefe, sin siquiera un adiós.

Los que habían salido de su asombro corrieron a la ventana más cercana, viendo como la limosina junto con las camionetas desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche.

~O0O~

El joven Vongola miraba por la ventana de la limosina, recordando la noche y pensando que por una vez todo había salido bien. Pero lamentablemente el joven mafioso no sabía lo que sus guardianes le habían revelado a sus ex – compañeros, y por la seguridad y salud de esos guardianes, se quedaría en secreto.

Llegando a su destino, suspiro y se bajó del vehículo, como siempre de último, lo cual consideraba totalmente innecesario, siendo rodeado por sus guardias y guardianes hasta la mansión donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, lo cual también creía innecesario, no como si tuviera palabra en ello. Al poner un pie en la mansión, fue liberado de círculo sofocante en el que se encontraba previamente, aun así siendo rodeado por sus cuatro guardianes. Caminaron en silencio hasta una gran puerta café al final del pasillo. Paró antes de entrar, preparándose tanto física como emocional y mentalmente para lo que venía. Miró a sus guardianes y sonriéndoles levemente, abrió las puertas del salón, inmediatamente entrando en modo-jefe.

Todos los que ya estaban dentro se levantaron de sus asientos para recibir al Vongola decimo. En aquella reunión se encontraban jefes de familias aliadas, neutrales y enemigas. ¿Para qué es esta reunión? Se estarán preguntando, pues bien, lastimosamente ni siquiera nuestro querido castaño lo sabía y en su mente solo había un nombre culpable. _Reborn._

Con toda la elegancia y esplendor que un jefe debe tener, camino hasta la cabecera de la mesa, sus guardianes parándose un poco atrás de su jefe. Todos los jefes, que estaban nuevamente sentados, lo miraban expectante, esperando que dijera algo. Pero el Joven mafioso seguía en silencio, con una mirada calmada en sus ojos. Finalmente después de unos incomodos minutos de silencio, la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a un niño de diez años en traje, el mencionado camino hasta el jefe Vongola y parándose a su lado empezó la reunión.

Tsuna estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos, tratando de escuchar la voz de Reborn, pero fracasando totalmente. Para suerte del castaño, un fuerte golpe en la mesa logro despertarlo, y dirigiendo su mirada al lugar proveniente del sonido, vio a uno de los jefes de las familias enemigas, asesinando al Decimo con la mirada.

-¿Quieren paz? Después de casi destruir mi familia y hacernos casi imposible nuestro renacimiento ¡¿Quieren paz?!- Grito el hombre, totalmente enojado. Reborn iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su alumno.

-Y dígame señor… ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?- Las voz del Vongola era calmada, al igual que sus ojos, ahora naranjas. El jefe enemigo tembló ligeramente.

-En la época del segundo. Pero en la mafia el rencor se puede guardar por muchas generaciones.- Dijo el hombre, apartando la mirada del Decimo, incapaz de sostenérsela.

- Y desde entonces han estado buscando guerra con los Vongola, auto-destruyéndose a ustedes mismos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Silencio le siguió a las palabras de Tsunayoshi, confirmando lo recién dicho.

-Les ofrecemos paz y además una alianza, tratando de olvidar todos los errores del pasado.- Antes estas palabras los ojos del Jefe enemigo se volvieron a dirigir a los naranjas de Tsuna, y con una sonrisa malévola, hablo, o más bien grito. "NUNCA" De la nada empezaron a aparecer personas en la sala, con armas en las manos, apuntándoles a todos los jefes de familia.

-Eliminare a todas las familias, y así la mía volverá a ser la gran fagmilia que fue antes.- Después de eso rio de una forma bastante extraña. Siendo interrumpido por una voz en la cabecera.

-Chichos… Lo lamento, parece que su día de descanso se acabó- Después de esas palabras la locura reino el salón. Se escuchaban disparos, explosiones y metales chocando contra cuerpo o contra otros metales. Tsunayoshi Sawada se mantenía inmóvil en su asiento.

Hibari lanza golpes en todas las direcciones, Gokudera lanzaba bombas al azar, Yamamoto dejaba inconsciente a todo aquel que se le cruzara por el camino y Chrome dejaba a los enemigos mentalmente incapaces de seguir luchando. El jefe enemigo gruño irritado al ver como sus hombres caían uno por uno. Saco su arma del cinturón y le apunto al único guardián que le daba la espalda y parecía en una inmensa concentración. Chrome. Apretó el gatillo y disparo.

Se quedó mirando el avance de la bala, esperando que llegara a su destino, pero lo único que golpeo fue una capa negra que rodeo a la chica. Detrás de ella un muy enojado Decimo Vongola. El hombre tembló e inconscientemente dejo caer el arma en su mano.

-Te atreves- El aura asesina que desprendía del Joven mafioso llamo la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor.- A apuntarle y dispararle- Con cada palabra Tsunayoshi se acercaba más al aterrado jefe- A mi familia- Ahora los dos jefes tenían la atención de todo el salón.- Y nada más y nada menos que a mi guardiana.- Tsuna cogió al hombre del cuello de la camisa, al principio el hombre parecía aterrado pero pronto ese terror se convirtió en alivio cuando el jefe enemigo encontró algo en su bolsillo.

Tsuna estaba a punto de darle una lección, cuando sintió una punzada en su costado. Ignorando el dolor, lanzo a su enemigo fuertemente contra una pared, dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente. Milisegundos después apareció Vendice y llevándose a todos los involucrados en el ataque, se fueron tan pronto como llegaron.

-¡Tsuna/Decimo/ Boss/ Carnívoro!- Gritaron todos los guardianes al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia su jefe, que parecía no enterarse de la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo.

-¿Huh? ¿Chicos? ¿Por qué esa cara?- A todos les callo una gotita estilo anime antes de reaccionar y señalar la herida. Tsuna agacho la mirada hacía su costado, viendo por primera vez el cuchillo enterrado. Segundos después estaba siendo obligado a recostarse por sus guardianes.

-Calma, es una simple herida.- Hablo Tsuna, tratando de levantarse, pero volviendo a su posición cuando todos sus guardianes le mandaron una mirada de advertencia. Si, inclusive el siempre leal Goukudera Hayato.

El resto de los jefes se habían ido justo después de la llagada de Vendice por lo que no pudieron presenciar la escena, lo cual era mucho mejor en lo que concierne a Tsuna. Digo ¿Quién respetaría a un jefe que además que no se da cuenta que esta lastimado es ordenado por sus subordinados?

Una hora después llego Ryohe, que al ver el estado de su jefe se dirigió inmediatamente a curarlo. Sin preguntar absolutamente nada. Después de estabilizarlo lo trasladaron a la Mansión Vongola en Japón, en la cual fue obligado a mantenerse en cama durante una semana, todo el tiempo acompañado de un guardián para asegurarse que no intentara escapar de su cama/cárcel. Aun así, no pudo evadir el papeleo.

~O0O~

-Kensuke Mochida, por favor dirigirse a la oficina del jefe.- Mochida alzo la mirada de su trabajo, mirando confundido el aparato que había dicho su nombre. Se quedó así un tiempo, antes de reaccionar, parándose bruscamente de su asiento, camino hasta dicha oficina con una sonrisa en la cara. Seguramente otro ascenso, pensaba alegre Mochida.

Tocando educadamente a la puerta, Mochida espero el "pase" al oírlo entro inmediatamente a la habitación, encontrándose con su Jefe Irie Soichi.

-¿Me llamo jefe?-Dijo Mochida, con la cara más seria que podía hacer en su momento de felicidad.

-No sé por qué, y espero que cuando acabe la reunión me pueda informar, pero el jefe de Vongola Fag y sus guardianes lo esperan dentro.- Soichi le hizo un gesto señalando la puerta de al lado, donde se hacían las reuniones. Inmediatamente la sonrisa se le borro y su cara se puso de un color totalmente pálido. Asintiendo camino hasta la puerta, cogiendo la chapa dio un largo suspiro antes de girarla y entrar.

Pero nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que vio. Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Ryohe Sasagawa, Chrome Dokuro, un niño con una camisa de vaca y un hombre con peinado de piña estaban parados alrededor de un figura en el sillón de cuero al final del salón, esa figura siendo Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-Bienvenido Mochida-san.- Tsuna lo miraba con calma y una ligera sonrisa en los labios, las personas a su alrededor sonreían abiertamente, excepto Hibari, que tenía una sonrisa tan pequeña que era casi invisible. Mochida seguía congelado en su lugar.

- Adelante seintase.- Tsuna lo llamo, ofreciéndole con la mano la silla enfrente al frente del Vongola. Mochida camino lentamente hasta ella, recuperándose poco a poco de su impresión.

-Vallamos directo al punto Mochida. En la reunión escuche que trabajaba para mí, por lo que me tome el tiempo de investigar y resulta ser que es un trabajador prometedor. Por lo me gustaría darle un traslado.- Mochida trago sonoramente, esa mirada en la cara del castaño no le gustaba.

- Sera trasladado a una oficina abierta recientemente, y que necesita progresar, obviamente no podrá ser gerente, ya que el cargo está ocupado, pero tendrá un rango mas alto que un simple trabajador. Esta oficina está ubicada en Antártida, así que le recomiendo que lleve ropa muy abrigada. – Mochida casi se desmaya. _Casi. ¡¿_Antártida?! ¡Además de que perderá su puesto! ¿Enserio Tsunayoshi creía que iba a aceptar?

- Me alaga emm… ¿Sawada-san? Pero me temo que tengo que denegar su propuesta.- Estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla, cuando la voz del castaño llamo su atención.

-No es una propuesta Mochida, es una orden. A menos que quiera quedarse desempleado y _pedir monedas en una esquina _le recomiendo que empiece a empacar.- La sonrisa del Jefe

Vongola al igual que la de sus guardianes era puramente maléfica y burlona, disfrutando del sufrimiento del otro. En sus ojos se veía satisfacción y ese deseo de sed de venganza desaparecía. Mochida vio como Tsunayoshi se levantaba del sillón, quejándose ligeramente de dolor y sosteniendo su costado al levantarse muy rápido. Ganándose miradas reprobatorias de parte de sus guardianes, antes de que los ocho salieran del salón, los siete guardianes recriminándole a su jefe su anterior acción, y este tratando de calmarlos. Cuando el salón quedo finalmente en silencio, por la cabeza de Mochida solo pasaba una oración.

_"__Diez años es mucho tiempo."_

_~O0O~_

**_Que les _****_pareció_****_? :3 _**


End file.
